To Say Goodbye
by Seylin
Summary: The bond between a mother and son run deeper than anyone can ever know. Brief mention of slash.


**Title**: To Say Goodbye

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: The bond between a mother and son run deeper than anyone can ever know.

**Rating**: PG

**Warning**: AU. Slash. Jacob/Edward. (Brief mention).

**Disclaimer**: _Twilight_ solely belongs to Stephanie Meyer. This story is based on the song "How can I Help you to say Goodbye" by the Patty Loveless.

To Say Goodbye

Through the back window of their car Jacob watched his best friend Embry slowly grow smaller and smaller as they drove away. He waved until he couldn't see the other boy any longer. Finally he turned and slipped down in the seat, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Jeez Jacob you are such a baby!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Am not!" Jacob cried rubbing his eyes.

"Are too, you cry over everything!"

Jacob's bottom lip trembled and fresh tears started to spill. "D-do not!" Rachael gave him a look and he looked away, instead leaning forward to the front seat where his parents sat. "Why can't we stay?" He was only four years old and couldn't understand the need for this move. His father sighed; Jacob had asked that same question at least a million times now.

Jacob's mother turned slightly in her seat and held out her arms. Jacob quickly unbuckled himself and climbed between the seats and into her lap. She wrapped him in a tight hug as he cried. "Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same," she told him quietly as she stroked his hair. "How can I help you to say goodbye? Jacob, honey, no matter what anyone else says…" Her eyes went to her husband, who thought she babied Jacob to much. "It's okay to hurt, and it's okay to cry. Let me hold you and I will try… how can I help you to say goodbye?"

Jacob snuggled his head against her shoulder as she whispered nonsense into his ear. Eventually he fell asleep in her arms with a small smile on his face. His mother kept stroking his hair and kissed his forehead. Jacob loved his mother, more than anything, and she loved him.

---

Jacob was twenty-two and had been married for three years when his husband announced that he was leaving. For months they had tried to work things out but… they had failed. Now Jacob sat on the bed they had shared for five years, two before they got married, while Edward packed his suitcase.

Jacob held a picture of them on their wedding day. They had been so happy then… he didn't know where it had gone wrong. Sure he had noticed Edward becoming a bit more distant, but he had thought it was just because of the pressure he was filling because of work. But now he knew that wasn't it, at least it wasn't the only thing.

Two tears fell onto the glass of the picture he was holding. He wasn't holding this picture as a way to guilt Edward, although he was sure that it was doing that because Edward kept glancing at it. No, he just needed something to hold onto right now and this was the closest thing to where he had been at the time.

Edward's hands were trembling as he closed his suitcase. He too had tears running down his cheeks. Slowly he turned to Jacob and Jacob looked up to meet his eyes. "Jake… I… I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you; I pray that you know that."

"I know…" Jacob whispered.

"I do love you, I think I always will… just not in the same way as I once did." Jacob nodded, his heart would forever belong to Edward, and nothing would change that. "If you ever need anything just call me. I never want anything bad to happen to you."

'_Then why are you leaving me?_'

Edward stepped closer and leaned down kissing Jacob on the cheek gently. "Goodbye Jacob," he said and then quickly walked away. The door clicked loudly as he shut it somehow making this final.

Jacob sat staring at the door for a long time before the picture slipped from his hands. It fell to the hardwood floor, the glass breaking upon impact. Jacob stood, ignoring the picture as he moved to the phone beside the bed. He went to his knees even as he dialed the number he knew by heart.

"Hello?"

Jacob choked on a sob. "H-he left mom… just now…"

"Oh honey… time will ease your pain, it's the only thing that will. Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same." Jacob had heard those same words so many times in his life but they always helped. "How can I help you to say goodbye? It's okay to hurt, and it's okay to cry. Come over and I'll hold you, I'll try… how can I help you to say goodbye?"

Jacob sniffed a smile tugging at his lips at the words that brought him more comfort than he could tell her. "I'll be over soon."

"I'll keep the light on for you."

"Okay… mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Jacob."

---

Jacob sat with his mother, it was just the two of them in her bedroom, he was watching over her as she slept. He knew the time was getting close and he was trying to be strong for her but gods… it hurt so much to lose the one person that had always been there for him. Jacob stroked the thin skin between her thumb and forefinger with his own thumb, he didn't mean to wake her but her eyes opened anyway.

Blinking a couple of times his mother gave him a smile and squeezed his hand. With her other hand she reached up and stroked his cheek. "I have to go now," she said. "My time here is over."

Jacob swallowed hard and willed himself not to cry. He knew what words were coming and it always seemed like he was crying when she said them. He also knew that these may be the very last words he ever heard his mother say and… somehow that was right.

"Time will ease your pain…" She whispered softly. "Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same." She paused to gather her strength, tears swimming in her own eyes. "How can I help you to say goodbye? It's okay to hurt, and it's okay to cry. Come, let me hold you and I will try… how can I help you to say goodbye?"


End file.
